To The Dark Side
by T-Rex06
Summary: What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive? Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Faberittana friendship
1. Chapter 1

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX_

**Chapter 1: School Year Shock**

The halls of McKinley high thinned as the bell rang to signal first period, and the children ran to their classes beginning the day as they would normally do. However, in first period Spanish, things were about to get far from normal. Mr Will Schuester arrived in the classroom five minutes late and immediately sat at his desk and began to take a register.

"Right class, sorry I'm late, I was caught in traffic on the freeway into work, but now that I'm here we can start, now I'm going to take the register just answer yes to your name, and your name only and I mean you Puck when I say this. Right let me get my list, hear it is now:

"Artie Abrahams"

"Yes"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Yes"

"Rachel Berry"

When no one answered to Rachel's name, Will began to get confused, where was Rachel, she was never late for lessons and especially not lessons that he taught, this was because she would bounce Glee club ideas of him, but with her not answering, now this sort of scared him. He looked down at the next name, which was Quinn Fabray and noticed she wasn't in the room either, this stumped him, where were two of his brightest Spanish students. Then as he decided to move on to the next name on the register, a loud bang was heard outside the classroom and this caused Will to rush outside the doors and see what had caused the loud noise, what he saw shocked him to the core and would be for ever engrained in his mind. What he saw was four people, four people who held the future of glee club in their hands, he saw the kids he was looking for, he saw a very different Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez.

Will recovered from his shock and approached the girls hoping to get a reason from them as to why they were late to his class. He closed the gap between the girls and was further shocked by their new appearance, which caused him to gasp, giving the girls the perfect opportunity to talk to their glee club teacher. Quinn was the one who approached him and gave him a hard stare before speaking.

"Ah, Sche, just the man we were looking for, sorry we were late for your Spanish class, but Britt here decided that she would rather have a burger for her breakfast than her usual, so we decided to call at Mac D's on the way and unfortunately there was a huge queue, and getting her something to eat was more important than your class, so we waited for her to be served before we came here, so I hope there are no hard feelings." Quinn announced to a shocked teacher, who at that moment in time was more interested in the group's appearance. He saw that all four girls had a nose ring and that they had all dyed their hair different colours, with Quinn's being a pink colour, Santana's being blonde, Rachel's being a light blue colour and Brittany's being a bright orange colour.

He stared at them for a few seconds longer before finding his voice, and he said the one thing that he could think of, "What the hell has happened to you four, you will all come with me to see the Principal, hopefully you can explain to him what has happened and why in your opinion it is more important to get a burger, than an education, then when you have finished with him, you can come back to my classroom and explain to me, do I make myself clear?" Will exclaimed to the foursome.

"Whatever" they all replied as they followed him to the Principal's office.

The trek to the Principal's office wasn't a long one, but it gave the girls a chance to talk amongst themselves as they planned what they were going to do during the coming school year. One thing was for certain, William McKinley High School will never be the same again.

**A/N: Right here we go, this is my first Glee fanfic, and I know the first chapter is short, but it had to be so that the rest can be longer. I must point out, I know very little when it comes to glee, I was given this story as a challenge, and I am relying on my sister who is a big glee fan for information. So if I have made any mistakes, I apologize. Please review and give constructive feedback.**

**T-REX06**


	2. Chapter 2

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX_

**Chapter 2: The Explanation**

The trek to the office of the Principal was a long one for Will Schuester. During the trek, it gave him time to ponder what had happened over the holiday's that had made four of his best musical students become complete opposites, and it worried him a lot. This is their final year, will they still come to glee club and if they do, will they still sing as well as they did last year. If they did they would win if they didn't, then the New Directions would fall at the first hurdle.

They arrived at the Principal's office and Will ushered the foursome into the office, where the Principal sat behind his desk, his face covered by a newspaper. To get his attention, Will coughed and stared at the Principal hoping that he looked up, but that never happened, so Quinn looked at Rachel and grinned at her face. She then looked at Santana and Brittany and they also grinned. She then proceeded to pull out a whistle and placed it next to the Principals ear, she then took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could into the whistle. The sound from it caused him to throw his paper into the air, fall out of his chair and spill his coffee, which was next to him all over the floor.

His fall caused a number of things to happen to the group waiting for his attention, Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and fell about laughing, Santana and Brittany looked at the scene in front of them, shrugged and decided that it was the right time to start kissing each other, this naturally led to Rachel and Quinn getting jealous and deciding that they wanted to as well, so they kissed each other, all knowing that Will was still stood about 10 feet away watching in total shock.

After getting himself together and getting back in his seat, the principal fixed his eyes on the display of love in front of him and then looked at Will with a cocked eyebrow and decided that he had better things to do with his day than watch four woman kiss. He had a school to run and that meant that dealing with this problem now. To deal with it, he coughed until he got their attention and asked what they were doing in here and not in class.

"Well, Principal our Spanish teacher decided that feeding our little Britt was less important than Spanish, we disagree and decided that she came first. Due to this we were five minutes late and afro here decided that it was unacceptable and dragged us in here." Rachel answered a shell shocked Principal, who turned to look at the speechless Spanish Teacher.

"Is this true William?" The Principal asked

"Yes it is and I would like you to tell them what they did was wrong." Will replied to the Principal hoping that he will agree with him

"Well Will, I think we should let it go, they know they were late and they are top of the class so they will be able to catch up if they missed any work, so just drop it and get back to your lesson, I have more important things to do." The Principal told a shocked teacher who then proceeded to follow the group of girls out of the Principal's office and back to his Spanish classroom where he was determined to get an answer on why his star pupils have suddenly gone rebellious.

The foursome however enjoyed the walk back to the classroom, both couples holding hands and glancing back at their glee teacher sniggering every time he saw them looking at him, which annoyed him a great deal. When they arrived back at the classroom, Will pulled both couples up, and told them that they can sit next to each other as long as they worked to their usual standard, they agreed but both couples knew that they were only saying it to get the annoying man off their backs.

They entered the classroom to silence. That made them smile, Rachel in particular was happy, her new look and love had basically shut them up and there was nothing that anybody could do to stop it. But as always good things must come to an end and this came from the annoying voice of a certain lumbering giant known as Finn Hudson.

"Rachel, what the hell has happened to you, you look like a tramp and you smell like a backend bar room. Also why did you not answer my calls over the break and why the hell are you holding hands with Quinn Fabray, has she turned you to her side, if she has I will save you baby." Finn told a now laughing Rachel Berry

"You were right baby" Rachel told her lover "He is an idiot. O.K, were to start. Firstly Finnessa, I may look like a tramp to you but personally I look awesome and my baby agrees so you can shut up secondly I smoke, so does Quinn, Santana and Brittany live with it our parents did so you can as well. Thirdly why would I answer you're calls when I was having mind blowing sex with Quinn and finally I am holding hands with Quinn because she is my girlfriend so therefore I will hold her hand, kiss her and do other things that couples do in relationships. Also this will be the last time you call me baby, only Quinn can call me that and she gets really annoyed if anybody else calls me that O.K." Rachel replied to a shocked Finn

"But we had something special" Finn whined and that wound both Quinn and Santana up, so they both decided to shut him and any other cry-baby's up for the sake of their own sanity. Quinn went first and turned slowly moving a strand of pink hair from her face before beginning her rant at Finn.

"O.K idiot boy, I will say this once and once only so you had better listen, Rachel will not now or never again be your baby, she is MY girlfriend and future wife, and I love her a lot so you can shut up now. She chose this way of life like the rest of us did so shut up and leave it be. If you don't I will hurt you." Quinn informed a now pale Finn. Santana ended the explanation by saying.

"What Quinn is basically saying is this is our way of life, we sleep with our girlfriends, we dress like this, we smoke, we get piercings and tattoos and basically do as we damn well please so do yourselves a favour and shut up, because nothing you lot say will cause us to change our minds, anyway we hope to get more of you to join our new group coz we will rock this school like it has never been rocked before." Santana informed a now shocked group.

This now left one question on the minds of the now scared and puzzled bunch of glee clubbers, will anything be the same again?

**A/N: Wow, that felt good, I am really getting into this story. I have decided to make this story a sort of parallel comparison to the glee show. It will include snippets of all episodes so far so watch this space. Review if you want.**

**T-REX06**


	3. Chapter 3

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX_

**Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin**

The rest of the Spanish lesson was much more uneventful, with the four girls not answering any questions and spending the time talking to each other or just simply kissing each other, which turned many a boy on and made Will go red in anger because the girls knew he was there and yet they still sat there blatantly ignoring him and the lesson itself. When the bell rang he was happy to see them go, only to realise that he would have them later on in glee club, that was if they even bothered to turn up to glee.

As it turned out, the group did go to glee, where Will's day only got a lot worse, and what he didn't know was that worse was yet to come. The glee club started as it normally did, with Will walking in after everyone else had come in and giving them the project that their songs will be on. However when he turned around after writing the project title on the board, he noticed that there were four empty seats and he knew who those empty seats belonged to, what he didn't know was if they were going to show up and make a contribution, or just cause chaos, he soon had his answer as the door to the choir room flew open and Quinn Fabray walked through it, closely followed by her girlfriend Rachel. They walked past a gaping head of glee and went and sat on the seat in the far right corner of the room. Quinn sat first and then pulled Rachel onto her knee. Their actions were copied not ten seconds later by Santana and Brittany who chose the chair next to Quinn and Rachel.

This display didn't go un noticed by the rest of the gleeks and those that weren't in the class this morning were shocked by what they were seeing. Those that were in the class were still shocked by the blatant disregard of the rules and that they had completely ignored by the now shocking foursome. To try and get some order back, Kurt as the next most important member of glee slowly approached the group to try and get their attention. When he got their attention, he was stunned by how much the group had changed.

Quinn as well as having the pink hair and nose ring, also had three other piercings, one through her eyebrow, one through her lip and one that was sticking out of her lower left lip. Rachel's change scared him, her once chocolate brown hair was now a light blue and had purple streaks underneath it, she also had a nose ring and an eyebrow piercing, but the one that sacred him was the one in her ear, it made her ear look like it had a tunnel through it. Santana and Brittany's appearance was the same as Quinn's except for the obvious hair colour with Santana now being a blonde and Brittany a bright orange with red streaks underneath. This observing of Kurt's didn't go un noticed by the girls and Santana spoke up

"Alright Hummel, what is the matter, you have been staring at us for the last five minutes and it is really starting to wind me up, so you have a choice, tell us what you want, or I'll get Britt to stand up and I will beat you so badly your own father will struggle to recognize you, so what's it going to be?" Santana asked a now shaking Kurt Hummel. He quickly got himself back in order and then stepped back a space and addressed the foursome all at once.

"Well, for once I don't know what to say, I am shocked that this has happened, and I am pretty shocked at the way you are treating Mr Schue. But I understand what true love is all about and I would like to ask you a serious question later on. But I have to ask you now, what happened over the summer to make you start dressing like this, when did you start dating and what does baby Beth think of all this because I am sure she is shocked to see her mum with a stranger." Kurt finished with a grin, which if Rachel saw wasn't full of malice just pure curiosity.

Due to his grin, Rachel took it upon herself to answer the question but only after getting nods from the other three girls. "O.K you want to know I'll tell you. Firstly we don't really care about you being shocked, we are only here because this club needs twelve members, if it didn't we wouldn't simple. Secondly we dress like this because we want to, it's liberating, free and portrays how we want to be seen. Thirdly not that it is any of your business but I have been dating my beautiful girlfriend for one and a half years in secret and Santi and Britt have been dating even longer. Finally Beth doesn't care what we dress like for two reasons firstly as long as she can see her mum she isn't arsed and secondly I am not a stranger, I see her as my daughter just as much as Quinn does so there." Rachel finished with a huge grin thinking of her baby girl, which caused Quinn to grin when she saw the look that was on Rachel's face.

This declaration had two effects, firstly it caused the diva known as Mercedes and the rest of the glee club to jump to their feet and demand that either the group declare their loyalty to the New Directions or to leave, and it caused Finn Hudson to march up to Rachel and pull her away from Quinn which upset both ladies greatly. He pulled her all the way to the auditorium and locked the door after them. He then span her around and asked her.

"Why did you do that? Why did you lie to the glee club Rach? We both know that you love glee and wouldn't give it up for the world. We both also know that you were and still are in love with me. So why don't you just go back to glee and tell Quinn to get lost and get back with me." Finn finished with a grin, thinking that Rachel would do what he told her to do. What he got was the total opposite. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shin and then in his face when he realised that Rachel had hit him and that he was on the floor. Rachel then towered over him and spoke in a voice that brokered no argument.

"Finn, you are an ass, I have never and will never love you. What I said in glee was the truth so if you want to keep the ability to reproduce, you will open the door and let me out." Rachel finished with a glare.

Finn looked up at her and grinned. "I can't open the door, I've lost the key. So you are stuck in here with me." Finn finished happily. However his happiness was short lived by a familiar voice shouting Rachel's name. Rachel smiled and turned her head towards Finn and said four words that would haunt his dreams for months and maybe years to come.

"Let the Games Begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX_

**Chapter 4: Finn's Misery and Group Expansion**

"Let The Games Begin." What the hell did that mean Finn thought as he carried on staring at the now smug Rachel, who was now laughing internally knowing what was going to happen once her baby found her and rescued her from the idiot that is known as Finn Hudson. Finn carried on staring at Rachel as that dreaded voice got louder and louder until it stopped outside the auditorium door and he noticed that her smug grin turned positively feral. She then took a step closer to Finn and spoke in a voice that only he could hear.

"You want to know what I meant by my last saying, let's say Quinn is a bit possessive of me and doesn't like me being in company not approved by her, which I agree with because it shows me that she loves me, but I can tell you now, you are not approved by her and you will now what happens to people not approved by her in about five minutes." Rachel informed the now shaking glee co-captain. "Oh, and another thing, Britt is worse than Quinn so if you survive my lady, then run far away." Rachel said and then proceeded to break out in peals of laughter, which snapped Finn out of his stupor and caused him to nearly bowl the tiny girl over in his attempt to stop her laughter. This caused two things to happen, one it caused Finn to land on top of Rachel which caused her to cry out in pain, and second it alerted Quinn to Rachel's location, which in anyway was bad news for Finn. This bad news was confirmed not ten seconds later.

"RACH, I'M COMING BABY." This was followed up by a loud bang and then a crash as the auditorium doors flew open and in charged a severely pissed off Quinn Fabray. When she saw where Rachel was, what had happened and who had taken her, she went apocalyptic and charged at Finn with a roar. She grabbed him by his pants causing him to get a wedgie and threw him over the first set of chairs. She then bent over Rachel and checked her over to see if there were any injuries. There were, which made Finn Hudson's next ten minutes the most painful ten minutes ever experience by a human being.

Quinn gently lifted her lady up and placed her delicately on the stage and gave her a kiss promising that everything was going to be O.K. She then turned her attention to Finn and growled, nobody hurt her Rachel and she would show what happens when you do. She jumped off the stage and advanced on a dazed Finn, who was slowly realising that his day was about to get a whole lot worse.

Quinn growled as she made her way over to Finn and cracked her knuckles as she neared him, she was going to make him pay, and it was going to be so bad for him, hopefully it would get him off her girls back and make their lives easier, _oh well_ she thought time will only tell.

"Finn, what will it take to get it through your incredibly huge head that Rachel is my future wife, mother of my daughter and general lover and has no interest in you what so ever?" Quinn asked the now alert boy

Finn glared at the menacing punk and squared his shoulders and told Quinn "I don't know what bullshit you told her, but like I said this morning in class, she loves me and not you and I will make sure that come the sectionals competition, me and Rachel will lead New Directions to victory and you and your freaks will be left to watch in despair." Finn informed a now speechless Quinn.

After taking a few minutes to process what the idiot had said, Quinn slowly but surely burst out laughing. She took a few minutes to get herself together and then spear tackled Finn making sure her knee landed between his legs. Upon landing, Quinn knew she had hit her target with Finn screaming like a little girl and suddenly clutching where her knee had been not a few seconds before hand. She then got to her feet and bent over him and told him what she hoped for the final time what she thought of his idiotic theories. "Right I will say this one more time so listen closely. I LOVE Rachel, I have been dating her for nearly two years and have done nothing but love her so shove your conspiracy theories up your arse. Secondly I can guarantee that if Rachel will not be leading anything with you and finally, I even wonder if Rachel will stay in New Directions after what you did to her. I know I wouldn't and I can guarantee that if she leaves so will Britt and Santana. You never know maybe your brother and his boyfriend might join us and we will form a new glee club and beat yours. You lost Hudson so accept it and move on." With that Quinn stood on his hand on last time and made her way back over to Rachel to take her home.

When she arrived at the stage, she noticed that Rachel was in a lot of pain and that worried her, what had that oaf done to her baby? She had to know, so she looked over Rachel and found the problem straight away. He had broken her damn hand. This annoyed her greatly and she was about to go and break his hand when Rachel groaned. She knew she had to get her home where her dads, who were both medical experts, could assess it properly and set it in a cast. So with that in mind she picked the pint-sized girl up and set off towards the glee club room where she could get Santana and Britt so they could drive her and Rach home. When she got to the room, it could only be described as a battlefield with Santana and Brittany on one side with Kurt, Blaine and Beth's Dad Puck and on the other side was the rest of the glee club. Mr Schue was in the middle not really doing anything to stop the battle. However when she walked through the door and her friends saw the state of Rachel, the battle was abandoned and they knew that they had to get the love of Quinn's life home before her hand got any worse.

They arrived back at Rachel and Quinn's house in record time and when Rachel's dad's saw her state, they flung the front door open and guided her to where they could assess her safely and quickly. After making sure she was secure, Quinn led the group to the kitchen to talk only to be immediately out of the kitchen when she heard a cry of "Momma" coming from the living room. That could only mean Beth had found her Momma and wasn't happy by the state that she was in.

Arriving in the front room her heart melted at the sight of hers and Rachel's little angel snuggled deep into Rachel's side as Rachel tried to halt Beth's crying. She made her way over to her two special ladies and gently kissed Rachel and stroked their daughters head as her crying gradually stopped. Once Beth had finished crying, she noticed that Rachel had her hand in a make shift cast until her dads could create a proper one for her. She asked Rachel if she was O.K and told her that she was in the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen she was greeted by a smiling Brittany, a smug Santana, a beaming Puck and a happy Blaine and Kurt. She gradually found her seat and asked the gathered group the question that was on their collective minds.

"What do we do now?"

**A/N: There is another chapter done. I will gradually be introducing the episodes into the story and will explain more about Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana's backstory soon. Review if you want**

**T-REX06**


	5. Chapter 5

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any other bands or businesses mentioned belong to their respective owners._

**Chapter 5: How We Got Here**

"What we do Quinn is talk. We talk about how you, Rachel, Santana and Brittany got where you are, and what you are going to do with regards to yours and their futures, and for this conversation I think we should all move to the living room where we can include Rachel. Is that O.K with you?" Kurt informed and then asked the pink haired rebel.

After looking around the table, Quinn locked eyes again with Kurt and nodded her head and motioned for the group to make their way to the living room. She immediately knew they had made it to the living room when she heard a squeal of "Daddy" from Beth and then laughter from the group which she hoped would make Puck, Kurt and Blaine more accepting of what had happened over the past summer break.

When she arrived in the room she saw that Rachel's dads had set Rachel's hand and that she could now sit next to her on the couch. When Rachel saw her enter the room she stood up so Quinn could sit down and she could rest her head on Quinn's lap, in Rachel's mind there was no sitting next to Quinn, she was resting on her ladies lap. This didn't go un noticed by anyone especially Beth who moved over to her mothers and snuggled in close. This made them all coo, even Santana who was laying in Brittany's arms. Quinn looked around at the smiling faces and decided that now was the right time to tell the gathered group about what has happened over the past few months.

"Well as you all know, the four of us weren't like this at the end of last term, in fact Santana wouldn't even stay in the same room as Rachel. But I knew that for Rachel and my life to work, we needed our close friends, so Britt and I made sure Santana and Rachel aired out their differences so that we could make the step forward that was required. Of course Beth helped as well.

_**Flashback**_

_The door closed and both Rachel and Santana looked around for an escape, which by the looks of things wasn't possible. So Santana being who she is decided that shouting is the best approach and aimed her wrath at the recently closed door._

"_O.K, whoever closed this door had better open it now, or there will be hells to pay when I get out of here." Santana screeched._

"_No" was the reply from who both girls could guess was little Beth_

"_Please Beth" Rachel tried, "Momma wants to go outside and play princess with you and can't do that in hear with Auntie Santana, so why not open the door and let us out." Rachel finished_

"_Sorry Rach, not going to work, you two will stay in there until you have sorted you differences out, and Santana, Finn kissed Rachel in New York so if that is the reason why you want to hurt her then you need to grow up." A voice that sounded like Quinn stated_

"_Yeah Santi, what Quinn said." Brittany finished "We're going to feed the ducks with Beth, so we'll see you later. Please listen to her Santi, I like hugging my Rae-bear and I can only do it if you stop fighting." Brittany said as the trio outside left._

_This left the duo in the room to talk, and talk they did. After spending ten minutes ranting back and forth about who was to blame for their Regionals loss, Santana broke down in tears and started apologising to Rachel for how she had behaved, because before her, only Quinn and Brittany had shown her any sort of friendship and now having another close friend had shocked her and now that it had sunk in, she was thankful that she now had a group who liked her for who she was. That didn't mean that she let Rachel off with a warning not to let anybody other than Quinn, Brittany and Beth know what had happened._

_**End Flashback**_

After Quinn finished telling that she looked around the room to gage the reactions of each individual and was shocked by what she saw. Kurt and Blaine were cuddling each other smiling. Puck was just grinning and Brittany and Santana where talking in hushed tones to Rachel who was smiling. She thought they would all be asking questions, but there was none, so she just sat back and waited. Eventually the group stopped their togetherness and this time Blaine asked Rachel the questions that had been asked a lot today, why are you dressed like that and why doesBeth call her Momma. Rachel smiled at Quinn as she answered the two questions.

"Well being called Momma by Beth is easy, some of you know that Quinn has lived with my Dad's and I since Beth was born because her parents didn't want her back so when Quinn and I started dating soon after she moved in, Beth saw us both as parents as well as Puck so naturally Quinn is 'Mummy', Puck is 'Daddy and I am 'Mummy'. As for the way we know dress, well that is our new way of life, a way that we will now follow for the rest of our life, and way that our family will abide by. It all started soon after Santana and I had made up and we decided that we needed to shed our old skins so to speak to make our world a better place.

_**Flashback**_

_The quartet approached the mall in downtown Cleveland and proceeded to the nearest Hot Topic shop, where they decided that their new wardrobes would be bought from and always would be. They split up upon entering with Santana going to one corner with Brittany and Rachel the other one with Quinn. They agreed to meet up at the tills with their purchases and then move onto the salons where the rest of their bodies would get the same treatment. Each duo had a set look that they were aiming for. Rachel and Quinn aimed for the Punk Rocker look, whereas Santana and Quinn aimed for the Pop Punk look that was mostly favoured by Avril Lavigne and Hayley Williams from Paramore. When they met up, they were shocked to say the least. Quinn had a set of black jeans held up by a studded belt. She had a skin tight black top that said ANARCHY in bold pink letters and had a pair of Vans on her feet. Rachel went for a set of baggy black combat pants with a white studded belt, she wore a white shirt that had MEGADEATH scrawled across it, and had a pair of black and white Converse on underneath them. Santana and Brittany both near enough copied each other except they had different colours on. They both wore long baggy jeans with Santana's being black and Brittany's being green. They both wore skin tight shirts with a CM Punk inspired 'Best in World' scrawled across the front. They had a baggy jacket over the top in white and had a bandana around their heads. They paid for their purchases which were two of what they were wearing in different colours and then made their way over to the salon._

_**End Flashback **_

After finishing her tale, Rachel gave Quinn a kiss and then got up and carried Beth upstairs even though it was difficult with a broken hand. After tucking Beth in, she made her way back downstairs and back into Quinn's waiting arms.

"She go down O.K?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she wanted a kiss off her Mummy and Daddy, but apart from that she was O.K." Rachel informed her girlfriend.

The duo made their way back to the living room and had just sat down and got comfy, when there was a knock on the front door. The gathered group looked at each other wondering if it was anyone they knew. When they could think of no one, Brittany decided that she would answer the door. Upon opening the door she was met by the sight of a big lumbering giant known as Finn Hudson. After realising who it was and thinking that he was the one who broke her Rae bears hand, she swung her fist back and smacked him directly in the jaw making sure that she followed through. The force sent him flying on to the ground and the noise of the impact caused the gathered group to look out of the window. The next sound was a laugh from Rachel and the comment

"I told you Brittany was protective of me but you wouldn't listen. Idiot"

**A/N: Next chapter done and dusted. Kurt and Blaine will decide whether to join the quartet and so will Puck. Also the story will start to join the T.V episodes but will change to better fit my story. See you next time.**

**T-REX06**


	6. Chapter 6

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. _

**Chapter 6: A New Meaning is formed**

After watching Brittany punch Finn and send him sprawling to the ground. The group returned to the living room after making sure the front door was locked and resumed their talk. The main points that the group of girls were asked was if they were going to stay in New Directions, and if not where they going to form a new show choir to try and rival what was already set up at McKinley high. The group of girls all looked at each other and each of them got a glint in their eyes. They nodded their heads and Santana spoke for the first time.

"After what we have gone through today, the chances of us staying in New Directions are slim to none. I mean the way we were spoken to by Mr S and the rest of them it was so unfair, and Rach, do you really think she wants to sing with Finnept everytime. No Hummel we will probably leave and start our own. Who knows maybe you three can join us. However bear in mind, if you do you will have to change your way of life because the way you live is different to the way that us four live, I mean could you three dye your hair a new colour and say take up smoking like we do?" Santana asked the now interested three lads.

Puck was the first to speak after needing no thinking time. He crawled over to Santana, looked her in the eye and told her that he would join them as long as he could see his daughter when he wanted and be friends with his hot Jew and his baby mama, plus he thought looking like a Punk would enhance his badass status. Blaine and Kurt then looked at each other and nodded their heads. They would join but Kurt would design their outfits. Blaine wasn't bothered.

The group talked for another couple of hours before they decided that they would call it a night. Quinn promised to meet with Kurt, Blaine and Puck before glee so they can decide what they are going to tell the club and Mr Schue. Rachel was told by Brittany that her and Santana, who was now living at her house would meet her, Beth and Quinn at half eight so they can drive to day care and drop Beth off, then they can get the school, but not before they get her a breakfast from Subway.

After Santana and Brittany left and they had had their nightly smoke, Quinn and Rachel bid the male Berry's goodnight and made their way to their bedroom, checking on Beth along the way. Upon arriving in their room, Rachel made her way to their bed, whereas Quinn fired up the computer to check their respective Facebook accounts, when she clicked on hers a comment from Finn Hudson stood out and made her laugh, _he is a bigger idiot then I first thought_. Quinn said to herself. She told Rachel to look at the comment and when she read it she burst out laughing.

**Finn Hudson: Can't believe Rachel has fallen for that bitch. I will win her back and save ND.**

**3 Others like this.**

Rachel could guess the three people who liked the comment. They were the three people who she disliked and made her life a misery. Mercedes, Jessie even though he hated Finn and probably Finn himself. She asked Quinn to log onto hers and the message from Finn on hers just simply asked her to leave Quinn. He was now really starting to annoy her.

After ordering some stuff for the both of them from Amazon and some music from iTunes, Quinn turned the computer off and went to lay next to a tired Rachel. She looked her girlfriend in the eye and asked her

"Going to be fun tomorrow isn't it."

Rachel simply nodded her head and snuggled into Quinn's chest and fell asleep. Quinn followed quickly dreaming of Rachel and Beth and three other children who resembled her and Rachel.

Morning came to the Berry household and Beth made sure her mothers were awake, she did this by diving on them and giving them both a huge wet kiss. Rachel responded first by grabbing her with her unbroken hand and dragging her in-between herself and Quinn, who gave both her girls a huge kiss and then hugged them both. A half hour later all three were up and about in the kitchen with Rachel feeding Beth her cereals and Quinn cooking a vegan breakfast for both Rachel and herself, she also made an omelette for Hiram and Leroy and left it in the oven with a note attached to the door to let them know what was in there.

On cue at eight thirty, Brittany and Santana arrived and gave both Quinn and Rachel a hug and gave Beth a kiss which she returned. After letting both Berry's they were leaving Quinn and Rachel locked the door and with Beth got into Santana's car so that could get to Beth's day care. They arrived at the day care facility around five minutes later and Quinn took Beth in, she quickly got back in the car and the foursome shot of to the local Subway where Brittany could get her breakfast. After doing all that they arrived at the school late again, and were surprised by the sight of purple pianos.

These purple pianos, they were informed upon arrival in their homeroom where for the glee club to try and boost membership after their fantastic performance at regionals. Rachel personally thought they were useless, why the hell would purple pianos attract people to the glee club. This thought also popped into the head of the three other girls and the three new recruits of their new group. Lunch arrived soon enough and when Rachel arrived, she was personally annoyed mainly due to the fact that she had just sat through the most boring recollection of American History ever known to man. So the sight of her girlfriend and her best friends was a welcome sight, or it would have been had she not been accosted by New Directions. They dragged her out of the cafeteria and into the choir room where they locked the door and strapped her to a chair, where they got the straps would puzzle Rachel for the rest of her life.

Her musings however were cut short by the annoying voice that was Mercedes. "What the hell are you doing girl. Are you seriously trying to make us lose at the sectionals. You need to stop this foolishness with those skanks and come back to us, we will help you, you'll see we will help you." The soulful diva finished.

Then the voice that belonged to Tina chirped up. "Yeah Rach, you need us. Quinn will only hurt you. It's not too late to apologise to Finn and make everything better."

That comment annoyed Rachel, why can't they leave it alone, she loved Quinn hated Finn. However her musings on this subject were once again cut short by Finn Hudson lumbering up to her and kissing her. Now that was it, no one but Quinn can kiss her, luckily for her the straps came loose and enabled her to swing her broken hand back and hit Finn square in the face, breaking his nose. She then bolted for the door and unlocked it hoping that the situation with Finn will allow her to get free. She ran for what she thought were miles until she landed in a set of arms she knew well. The arms of Quinn.

She broke down in the arms of her girlfriend and cried for a few minutes. Once calm she told Quinn what had happened. Upon hearing this she sought out Santana and Brittany and told them what had happened. They knew there and then that New Directions was finished for them. It left them feeling a profound sense of calmness knowing that it would be fun telling the idiots what they had done would cost them. It also left them with a new goal for their final year. To beat New Directions and win the show choir trophy. It gave them a new meaning.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust. As you can see I have introduced the Purple Pianos and in the next chapter I will have the group telling New Directions they are leaving. Review if you want.**

**T-REX06**


	7. Chapter 7

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. _

**Chapter 7: Quinn's Plan, Rachel's Fun and a Sugary Intervention**

This was it, this was one of them moments in time that you normally see before you die, this was a moment to savour, this is the time the new group who now call themselves New Meaning broke away from New Directions and showed Mr Schue and Finn Hudson that they were better than them, that they were going places most of them could only dream of, that they would show them who the real show choir of McKinley high is, _oh yes _Santana thought, this is the right time to do this and boy will it be fun.

Quinn, however had a different thought running through her head. The safety of her girlfriend whilst she is in the room with the Neanderthal commonly known as Finn. Plus these advances from Finn were starting to worry her, yes she knew Rachel loved her, but what if Finn persuaded her that he was better. This thought wouldn't leave her alone all along their walk to the choir room, so it was a good job that she had a special item in her pocket that she would give Rachel when they got out of here.

The arrived outside the room just before glee started and Kurt immediately heard his step-brother whining that Rachel had given him a broken nose. He however forgot to inform everyone that it was his own fault, but Kurt never thought Finn was quick on the up take so he wasn't really sorry that it had happened, anyway after this afternoon, Finn would be his rival and Kurt couldn't wait. Upon entering the room, the New Meaning were met with silence, and then glares from Mercedes and Tina. Finn then lumbered over to Rachel and demanded that she apologise for doing that to his precious nose. Rachel stared at him like he had grown two heads, then whilst the rest of New Directions were demanding that the rest of New Meaning apologise for the lack of respect towards Finn, Rachel moved slowly towards him and wacked him in his balls with her cast. As he fell backwards, Quinn glared at Mr Schue and informed him that as of that moment, New Meaning would no longer be a part of his glee club and would compete at Sectionals independently and win. Mr Schue just nodded his head as chaos descended and fight broke out across the room as Rachel and Brittany took Mercedes and Tina down and Santana kept Artie and Mike at bay. Puck, Blaine and Kurt just stood and watched as the girls finished New Directions off, after finishing them off they just left not even wishing Mr Schue the best of luck.

Will Schuester just sat in his chair shocked, in the space of five minutes his glee club had gone completely ass over end. It was finished, he had just lost seven of the best vocalists in the entire school and not to mention one of the seven was his co-captain. The thought that those seven are trying to set up their own glee club made his feelings go even worse, so when New Directions woke up from their beatings, he tore strips off them all congratulating them on handing the sectionals to Quinn's new group and just dismissed them so he could go home and think of a way to make this setback better. As he was leaving he was approached by the main reason his seven ex-stars had left, and was asked about the young girl who he had sent to Will about trying out. Will in no uncertain terms told Finn that she couldn't sing, so there was no place for her in New Directions. He just wanted to go home and cry, was it too much to ask.

New Meaning left the New Directions choir room and headed straight to exit where they were going to Breadstix for a meal and a group meeting. However before they could leave they were accosted by a young girl with brown hair asking them why they had quit New Directions. She introduced herself as Sugar Motta and when she was informed of what had happened and their plan to start their own glee club, she asked the group to give her a few days and she would have the new glee club set up with a more competent teacher if she could join them. They told her she could if she could abide by their rules. After being told the rules she agreed and bade New Meaning goodbye and ran off down the hall.

They arrived at Breadstix happy for once that Hiram and Leroy were looking after Beth so they could relax as a group and have some fun. They made small talk ranging from how stupid Finn and New Directions were to what they were going to do when they left McKinley. The current consensus was for them all to move to New York where they could all study at NYU, this shocked the group because they thought Rachel and Kurt would want to study at NYADA, but no they didn't so the group was happy. However Quinn was nervous and Santana spotted her nervousness and guessed the reason why. She smiled at her oldest friend letting her know that everything was going to be alright. With that encouragement from Santana, Quinn cleared her throat and slid off the bench she was sharing with Rachel. The group looked at her and gasped when she got down on one knee. She looked Rachel in the eye and began

"Rach, we have been together for nearlhy two years and they have been the best two years of my life. Your dad's and yourself took Beth and myself in when my parents threw us out and our lives couldn't have been better. So what I am saying is Rachel Barbra Berry, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and staying with me forever?"

Rachel looked at Quinn with watery eyes and nodded her head not trusting her mouth at that moment. Quinn took the nod as yes and pounced on her. They shared a tight kiss as Quinn slid the ring on to Rachel's finger and broke apart to a round of applause from the rest of New Meaning.

They returned home from Breadstix and celebrated with Hiram, Leroy and Beth and Rachel made sure to take Quinn to bed to show her how happy she was becoming Quinn's wife. The morning came quickly and Quinn and her fiancé moved downstairs to have a quick breakfast with Beth who was staying home with Hiram today. They met Brittany and Santana at half eight and stopped at KFC on their way for Brittany's breakfast. They arrived at the school early to Rachel's surprise giving them time for a smoke and to put their black eyeliner on, at nine they made their way to homeroom where they met up with a now black haired Sugar who told New Meaning that their new glee club teacher would meet them in the choir room after their homeroom lesson.

They made their way to choir room hoping to avoid any New Directions members and were happy when they saw there was none. They each found a chair and sat on them awaiting their new glee club teacher. After waiting for a few minutes the lights went out and in stepped their new teacher. When the lights came back on Rachel was shocked by who she saw.

"Mom, you're the new teacher?"

"Yes, baby girl. Your mom is back and I'm here to stay." A now smirking Shelby Corcoran informed her now speechless daughter.

**A/N: Shelby's back and what trouble will she bring to Will and his New Directions. Also what will she say about her daughters Fiancé. Find out in the next chapter.**

**T-REX06 **


	8. Chapter 8

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. _

**Chapter 8: It's time to Play**

Rachel was gobsmacked, her mother was here and she was going to be her new glee club coach. Many thoughts were going through her head, was her mother here for good like she had said, or would she just bail out when it suited her. She had to know if this was the case. So she stood in front of Quinn locked eyes with her mother and said.

"Are you really here to stay mum, or are you going to up sticks and leave when you've done your job?" Rachel finished and fell into her fiancé's arms.

Shelby cocked an eyebrow at the behaviour of her daughter, not to mention her state of dress, but she knew she had to answer her daughter truthfully and honestly if she was to remain in her daughter's life.

"Yes baby, I am here for good, I quit Vocal Adrenaline and moved to New York where I studied to finish getting my Masters in the art of Drama. I was going to move back here and take up the vacant job at the local performing arts college, but I was approached by Sugar's Dad, and was asked if I wanted to teacher here at McKinley. I knew then that I would take the job because it meant that I could get to know you, and boy do I have a lot to learn about what has happened since I last saw you last year. So tell me little one, what has happened?" Shelby finished.

Quinn sat down on an available chair and pulled Rachel onto her lap so she could begin her tale to her mother. Shelby was fascinated by what the girls had done to their selves, and then was floored by Rachel's last piece of news.

"Oh, and the girl who's lap I'm sitting on is my fiancé Quinn Fabray."

She had to sit down and breath for a few minutes, and then eventually congratulated her daughter on her engagement and wished them all the best. She then asked the girls what they were hoping to do with regards to the show choir competition. When they informed her that they not only wanted to beat New Directions and Will Scheuster, they wanted to destroy them. When she heard what they wanted to do, Shelby got a steely glint in her eyes and pledged to do all that she could to make their dream and goal a reality.

The group then informed her that with their new look came a new way of life and that meant that pop and folk songs were gone and in their place were pop punk and rock music. She agreed and told them she would meet them tomorrow to begin their goal of show choir domination.

Lunch was fun for New Meaning because it meant that they came face-to-face with New Directions and Rachel in particular couldn't wait to see Finn's face when he finally noticed the beautiful ring on her left hand. Puck couldn't wait to see the chaos it would cause Mr Schue when he saw Rachel's mum, and Brittany couldn't wait because she was just plain hungry because she had only had some Popcorn Chicken from KFC that morning.

They got the usual slop from the cafeteria and sat at their usual bench right next to New Directions hoping that one of the idiots said something. Kurt and Blaine had a bet stating that in the next ten seconds Mercedes would open her mouth and attract the whole New Directions to their location therefore causing the trouble. They were correct by a "OH HELL NO" and then a rumble and then the whole of Mr Schue's glee club were on their table like bees around honey. Mike Chang saw group and sneered at them as he spoke.

"So the glee club dropouts think they can sit near the glee clubbers eh, you lot think you can get a club off the ground and ready to compete before sectionals, don't make me laugh. Why don't you losers move over next to the AV club and leave us alone." He finished with a laugh which set the rest of his glee club off. Finn however had spotted Rachel's ring and decided to ask her where it came from immediately fearing the answer.

"So Rach, where did you get the ring, I could swear that it is an engagement ring, but I know wouldn't do that to me, so tell me who gave you the ring and why." He finished with a hard glare at her.

Santana, getting bored of Finn's constant harassment of her friend and being the only one to not hit him, calmly stood up grabbed him by the shirt and head-butted him on his already broken nose. She then picked him up and stood him in front of a bright red Quinn and whispered in his ear. "I've had my fun for the day, hitting you felt good and now I can watch Quinn tear you a new asshole. Boy are you in for it."

Quinn then relieved Santana of her burden and told Finn to listen carefully to what Rachel has to say because she won't be repeating it again. She then turned him towards Rachel who had a smug grin on her face and told him to listen.

Rachel then made sure he and the rest of his glee club were listening when she said "The ring on my finger is an engagement ring and I was given it by my Fiancé who I love very much Quinn Fabray. So there you go. Also Mike, we are going to set up a rival glee club and it will beat yours, we even have our own director who I know you will all meet later on so take your suggestion and shove it up Finn's nose here, it may need the stuffing the amount of times it's been bashed." Rachel finished causing all of New Meaning to burst out laughing.

Meanwhile in the staffroom, Will Schuester was just settling down for a nice quiet lunch when his arch nemesis, Sue Sylvester strolled in. She locked onto Will and made her way over to him with a huge grin, which if Will looked closely contained pure white teeth. Sue sat down at his table and locked eyes with him, she then cleared her throat and said "Ah, William just the curly haired pre-madonna I was looking for."

Will replied "What do you want Sue, because if you haven't noticed I am trying to eat my lunch and I'd like to eat it in peace because I have had a trying couple of days and I just want to relax."

"Well for that reason, I will make it quick. I noticed that you are missing seven members of your motley crew. If my guess is correct, and my guesses normally are, the seven are the little midget, Juno, Inflatable boobs, Brittany, the male diva, his friend and that mo hawked sex addict. If I am correct then I can finally have a relaxing year because I know that without those seven you William are screwed and will not win any show choir competition." Sue finished in a sing song voice.

What neither were aware of was the arrival of the new drama teacher, who just so happened to be Rachel's mum and the new glee teacher. She slowly cleared her voice to get their attention and when both Sue and Will turned around she smiled. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this a lot. She sauntered over to Will's table and took the other seat. She then looked Will over and smiled. Will thinking he was in the clear smiled back, only to have the grin knocked off his face a few seconds later.

"Hello Will, nice to see you again. You are probably wondering what I'm doing here, well I'll tell you. I am the new director of New Meaning the other show choir and they have asked me to pass on a message, you're going down and so is your show choir team, so I'd just like to thank you for the opportunity you have given me to meet my daughter again and allow me to kick your ass at the same time. See you later." Shelby finished as she left her chair and strolled out of the staff room to find her daughter.

Sue looked at the new teacher and then back at her rival and just laughed. She really liked the new teacher already. _Oh this year is going to be fun_ she thought. She then turned to a now pale Will Schuester and said four words in his ear.

"It's time to play"

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted. Thank you for the review's I'm glad you like it. Next chapter Sue gets involved more and New Meaning and New Directions clash again.**

**T-REX06**


	9. Chapter 9

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM._

**Chapter 9: Meet the Family and War Begins**

The rest of the day went swimmingly for New Meaning, they avoided any confrontations with ND and were able to skive off AP History to smoke and have fun, so they were chilled upon entering their new choir room, which turned out to be the main school auditorium. This pleased Rachel to no end because it meant that they could get the right pitch for their voice and get their set right for the Sectionals without rushing, whereas ND would have to work in a pokey choir room and then scramble to get their set list right. _Oh Yes_ Rachel thought being the daughter of their glee club teacher is good.

They spent roughly an hour and a half discussing their song choices for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals and picking songs that were suited to each member's voice range. This duty, they found out was fun because it allowed them to learn a lot about each other's choice of music, for example Brittany and Kurt liked Fall Out Boy, whereas Sugar and Puck liked Motorhead. This allowed Shelby a lot of leeway because it allowed her to base songs on this, therefore meaning solos were more readily available than what they would have been in ND with Will Schuester managing the club.

The group split around five thirty and agreed to meet up tomorrow for their first practice and the start of the humiliation campaign against ND and in particular Finn Hudson. Shelby asked Rachel and Quinn to stay behind, so Santana and Brittany agreed to call round later on where they would take Beth to the park to play with the ducks. After they left, Shelby grabbed both Rachel and Quinn in a hug and broke down. This confused Rachel, why was her mother crying and why had she got both Quinn and herself in a bear hug. This question was answered a few minutes later when Shelby calmed herself down.

"Sorry about that, it's just upsetting for me Rachel that you are now engaged and I missed so much in your life. I just want you both to know that from now on, I will be here for both of you. I also here that I have a little granddaughter, is this correct Rachel?" Shelby finished with a smile.

Rachel grabbed her mum and Quinn in a hug and smiled when they broke apart, she told her mum she was correct and that she would be delighted if she would come and meet Quinn and her daughter. She also eased her mother's fears with regards to her father's telling her that they would like to see her as well. So after making sure the Auditorium was empty, Shelby locked it up and told the girls she would meet them at their home. Rachel and Quinn left soon after and after making sure that they called at the local convenience store to pick up their cigarettes, they heading home for their meeting with Shelby and Rachel's dads.

Upon their arrival, Quinn and Rachel's legs were attacked by a baby limpet that giggled and laughed happily knowing that both her mothers were home with her at last. Quinn bent down to pick her up and was greeted by a big sloppy kiss on her lips, she then gave Beth to Rachel who got the same treatment from her daughter. The trio then made their way into the kitchen where Rachel placed Beth in her high chair and gave her father's a hug then informing them that Shelby was on her way over.

Shelby arrived a half hour later and was immediately shown into the living room, where she was greeted with a hug from Hiram and Leroy Berry, she then hugged both her daughter and Quinn before being introduced to Beth. Beth upon seeing the new person looked towards her Momma and Mummy for guidance and upon seeing them smile, she smiled as well. She then held her arms up and allowed Shelby to pick her up and give her a hug.

After hugging Beth, Shelby made her way to the kitchen where she informed the male Berry's of her new job and how she was proud of what Rachel had done, and how she would support her with whatever she did in the future. She then was asked by Rachel where she was staying, she replied that she was staying at a local motel, when she said that Hiram informed her that she was Rachel's mother, so she would be staying in their guest bedroom. She was shocked when she asked them where Quinn slept if she was staying in the guest bedroom and was told she slept with Rachel. Santana and Brittany arrived soon after that and Rachel, Quinn and Beth left with them to feed the ducks at the local park therefore allowing the adults to finalise the living arrangements for Shelby.

Upon their arrival at the park while Britt took Beth to feed the ducks, Santana informed Rachel and Quinn that she had received a challenge from Finn and the rest of ND challenging their new group to a game of dodge ball. This made Quinn and Rachel to break out in peals of laughter and when they told Santana, she too broke out laughing. They were laughing because what ND didn't know was that Rachel was the Ohio state dodge ball champion and that meant they were going to be in a world of pain when she finished with them. They both asked her to keep it a secret because they want to see the ND's beg for mercy when they destroy them and want it to be a sweet victory for Quinn when she finally shows Finn who is the boss.

The fivesome left the park a few hours later and made it back to the Berry household in time for dinner, which Santana and Brittany stayed for. Over dinner they informed Shelby and Rachel's dad's about the dodge ball request they had received and how they were going to use this as the first in a long line of things that would embarrass ND. Shelby backed the idea whole-heartedly because it meant the first victory at McKinley over Will and that made her all warm inside.

Due to the time dinner finished, and the fact that it was dark outside, Santana and Brittany stayed over and set up their bed in Rachel and Quinn's room. They used this on-the spot sleepover for two reasons, one so that Brittany could put Beth to bed because Brittany loved to sing for Beth and Beth loved Brittany's singing, and two so that they can plan out their strategy for the dodge ball war that would descend on McKinley high school the following day.

**A/N: Another one done. No Finn bashing in this one, but stay tuned for the next chapter when there will be. **

**T-REX** **06**


	10. Chapter 10

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM._

**Chapter 10: Dodge ball **

Morning dawned and the occupants of the Berry awoke in various ways, Hiram, Leroy and Shelby awoke like they would normally do, they brushed their teeth, had a shower, got changed and went downstairs to have their coffee and breakfast. Shelby awoke Beth, who seemed to enjoy seeing a new person and took her down so that she could be fed. The girls however were a different cattle of fish, firstly Brittany awoke and dove on her girlfriend, whose shriek awoke Quinn who in-turn woke Rachel who shouted for quiet. This therefore caused all four girls to move to get up, move to Rachel's window and light up their cigarettes. Once they had finished smoking, they each took turns using Rachel's bathroom and then eventually they got changed into their outfits for their dodge ball war with ND later that day. The outfits consisted of black leggings for all four of them, black skirts for Quinn and Rachel, white ones for Brittany and Santana, then skin tight tops in different colours with black leather jackets over the top of them. They then finished their dodge ball outfits with black and white bandana's in their hair to show off their new found badassness.

They made their way downstairs and were greeted by a squeal and a chorus of "Mummy, Mamma, Bwitt and Tana" from Beth and a general hello from everyone else at the breakfast table. They discussed the upcoming dodge ball game with ND with Shelby and she agreed to it with the condition that if their group wins, she gets to gloat to the whole school how good her glee club is and that she gets to take them out after school for a celebratory meal. They agree with her and leave soon after so that they can get more cigarettes and maybe some booze so that they can slip it into the water that the ND will drink before the game.

They arrived at school late and knew that they had Spanish with Mr Schuester, so they made sure they dumped their recently bought booze in the water tub ND were using and then casually strolled into his room. Upon arriving in the room they made their way to the back of the room and sat at their now usual desks and glared at the board. Will however was not fazed by his now ex-star students and immediately quizzed them. To his surprise they got each question right, and upon seeing his face the rest of NM burst out laughing at their leaders superior knowledge of Spanish without even bothering to attend the lesson.

This didn't go un noticed by ND leader Finn and he immediately sent Santana and Quinn a death glare and mouthed if they were up for the dodge ball game later on, they answered with a nod and then laughed at the now scowling Finn, who had been shouted at for not paying attention to the board. The lesson ended with Mr Schue giving the girls a lecture on being late for his class, but he ultimately let them go wishing them look in the dodge ball game later on.

Seeing as the dodge ball game was after lunch and they had no lessons after the Spanish class. NM went back to the gymnasium and added more alcohol that Puck had liberated from his mum's liquor cabinet to ND water tub and then went in search of the bleachers where the four girls could make out, and where Puck, Sugar, Kurt and Blaine could discuss what songs they were going to practice in their glee club after school. After a good half hour of making out and then discussing song selections for practice, the group then discussed dodge ball tactics, with Quinn being the most vocal saying that Finn was her target due to his continuous attempts at trying to woo Rachel. Santana said that Artie was hers due to her catching him trying to look up Brittany's skirt in Spanish. Puck, Blaine, Kurt and Sugar all said that they didn't care, although Puck did say that if he hit Mercedes it would be a bonus. Rachel just said that Tina and Mike were her targets because of the way that they have insulted her and Quinn and how they never seem to be punished for it.

With their dodge ball plan in mind, they made their way to the cafeteria for a quick lunch, which turned out to be even shorter than even they wanted due to there being a food poisoning outbreak meaning that it was closed until further notice. This seemed to make Rachel oddly very happy and when she told the rest of NM why she was happy they were too. It seemed that having no food would make the ND hungry, so they would drink the water to try and offset the hunger, therefore meaning that they would get drunk quicker meaning that they would lose quicker. A win-win situation for NM.

At one thirty NM made their way to a packed gymnasium to go to war with ND. Upon their arrival they saw both glee club teachers shake hands and then shake the hand of Sue Sylvester, who it appeared was the referee. They then made their way over to their side of the court and huddled around Shelby who then informed them that if they won, Will would be her man servant for a week and would allow NM to miss his class for the same length of time. This pleased the group to no end, and upon seeing ND stagger around, their smiles got even bigger. _Oh yes they would win this match easily_ Puck thought.

An easy win was a simple way to describe what happened, Tina, Mike and Artie were permanently taken out by Rachel and Santana early one with a combo that wouldn't look out of place in a sci-fi film. Mercedes was taken out by Puck and Blaine and Kurt dealt with a new member of ND with a dodge ball to her face, breaking her nose in the process. At the end of it all that was left was Finn, who was currently singing to himself probably _Hit Me with Your Best Shot._ Quinn upon hearing this burst out laughing and sang _Misery Business_ by Paramore, making sure that she changed all references to females to males so that the song would fit Finn. She then lined all her team up and ordered them to take aim at the now terrified boy and let their dodge balls go. The balls hit Finn in a variety of places ranging from his now re-broken nose to his previously recovered manhood, although Brittany and Santana's shots of one nipple each made everyone laugh.

After Finn fell over crying for his Mummy, Rachel approached the crying boy and whispered in his ear.

"Just shows that Quinn has bigger balls than you, and she doesn't have any. You are Pathetic."

NM then walked out of the hall with the sound of Sue's laugh and Shelby's s cheer and brag that Will was now her man servant ringing in their ears. Oh Yes life as a rebel really is good.

**A/N: Dodge ball episode done. Not sure when the next glee episode reference will be put in, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it and review.**

**T-REX06**


	11. Chapter 11

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM. This chapter will skip to Sectionals, but will fill in parts from the T.V show if they are needed._

**Chapter 11: Fun and Frolics at Sectionals**

The weeks that followed NM win at dodge ball were fun for NM and had become very un pleasant for ND. Shelby had made sure that for the week that followed her glee club winning the dodge ball game, she made Will Schuester cater to her and her team's whims whenever she or they wanted. She made particular use of this when ND were meant to be practicing. She would call him away just as he went into the choir room and get him to go to do things like go the local store to get drinks of soda or to go to laundrette to get Quinn, Rachel and her dry cleaning. To say that he was glad when the week ended was an understatement. He ended up running around the football field screaming and laughing when midnight fell at the end of the seventh day.

Student Class President elections was also a big event, with Brittany beating the ND nominee Mercedes and Jacob Ben-Israel, and therefore giving NM another huge advantage over ND. She used this to her advantage by making sure that NM got every possible practice period they could, whereas ND got next to none. This pleased Quinn to no end because it meant she could get the vocals right for her song, and it also gave her plenty of time to smooch Rachel at every possible opportunity.

However during this period ND gained a new member. An Irish boy by the name of Rory. This addition to ND caused mixed feelings for the members of NM with Quinn Rachel, Sugar and the boys not really bothered by it, but Santana was fuming for many reasons. The main one being that the Irish boy was living with them at Brittany's house and that he was constantly trying to flirt with Brittany, even though she was sat next to or lying next to Britt. She told them that she had now resorted to making sure that she locked the door to the room they were in at that moment in time and if she couldn't lock the door she kept her eye on the little Irish boy at all times. This always set Quinn and Rachel off into peals of laughter at how jealous Santana was of Rory's fondness of Brittany, and it then led to Santana informing her about Finn's obsessiveness with Rachel and this normally shut them her up.

Also during this time, Blaine's old school Dalton acquired a new leader called Sebastian and he set out to make Blaine his and get him to come back to Dalton. That was until Kurt drove up to Dalton and introduced Sebastian to itching powder in his underwear and clothing and then left him with a warning. To leave Blaine alone. Sebastian never bothered to look for Blaine after that.

However all these events paled in comparison to what happened a week before the Sectionals competition. Quinn, having spent weeks begging Hiram, Leroy and Shelby for permission took Rachel on a road trip to Boston where she and her got married in front of their family and friends. Rachel said that it was a great surprise and nice to be married in front of all the people that love them. Quinn was just glad that her wife would be with her for the rest of their natural lives. Rachel however surprised Quinn herself by taking her last name and when asked why, she replied that the name Fabray should not be thrown away because of some stupid adults who couldn't see beyond their own beliefs. This caused Quinn to cry and smile at the same time.

However they would honeymoon in the summer once NM win nationals and they go to New York together. But to get to Nationals they had to get through Sectionals, which is where they were now. They were currently waiting backstage for ND to finish their routine, which consisted of Michael Jackson covers. They moved to the curtain when they were informed and bumped into ND along the way. They were met by sneers from ND and a glare from Will Schuester. Shelby however just glared at Will and then turned to her group and told them that they had the world of show choir at their fingertips and that all they had to do was perform like they had been doing for the past few weeks.

They filed out in single file when their name was called and some of them made their way to their instruments. Quinn and Rachel were on Electric Guitars, Santana was on Base Guitar, Brittany was on keyboard and Puck was on Drums. Blaine, Kurt and Sugar were on backing vocals with Quinn and Rachel also on lead vocals. They waited for the applause, which accompanied their arrival to die down and then Puck and Rachel started the drum and guitar start for _The Best Damn Thing_ by _Avril Lavigne _with Quinn on vocals. The song then faded into Rachel moving forward and starting to sing _Rooftops_ by _Lostprophets_. Once she finished singing, the whole auditorium stood and gave NM a round of applause that nearly deafened Shelby, who was stood near the stage. NM bowed and then left the stage to an estatic Shelby who hugged them all and told them that she was proud of them and that the chances of them not getting through were slim to none.

Both show choirs were sent to the choir room whilst the judges totalled up the scores and it was there that Finn discovered the extra ring on both Quinn and Rachel. He marched over to both girls and dragged them both to their feet, he then shook them and said. "What the hell is this, eh Berry? What is that ring on your finger coz from where I am standing it looks like a wedding ring." Finn finished. However before he could manhandle Rachel some more, he was rattled in his left shin by Quinn's steel toe cap new rocks, as he fell to the floor Quinn grabbed him by his nipples and hoisted him back up and said.

"Listen here idiot that there is Mrs Rachel Fabray. My wife and mother of my children. So for the umpteenth time I will tell you get lost and leave her alone." She then let him fall to the floor and moved Rachel over to where NM were sat and was then calmed down by her wife kissing her. Ten minutes later both NM and ND were called back to the auditorium and told to line up in order of performance. A bizarre man dressed in a lime green suit then smugly strode onto the stage and was given a gold envelope by a member of the judging panel. The man then turned to the show choirs and said.

"Right in order of final ranking. In third place are the Unitards," They were led by a girl called Harmony who grinned at Rachel and collected her trophy. "In second place are, well this is strange in both second and first place are New Directions and New Meaning." The man then finished and ran off the stage to avoid the oncoming explosion. This explosion was confirmed a few seconds later by a loud "WHAT" and then a subsequent fall from Will Schuester.

**A/N: Sectionals finished and ending on a sort of cliff hanger. I know that I married Rachel and Quinn off early but their marriage doesn't mean much until later on. Anyway review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM. _

**Chapter 12: This Means War**

The Sectionals fiasco as it came to be known rocked the school for weeks, with three quarters of the school supporting NM and the rest of them supported ND out of respect for their past results. However in NM corner was a surprise supporter, Sue Sylvester came out and publically supported Shelby by saying "I never hated the show choir competition. I just hate William Schuester and his pathetic need to be great at everything. With NM they just want to win, and that is what I instil in my Cheerios and that is what I like so from this moment on, I and my Cheerios will be supporting NM." With Sue's backing NM were loved and ND were hated more than ever.

What annoyed ND most was the marriage between Rachel and Quinn and how their defection cost them the chance of winning Sectionals outright. Finn was annoyed the most because he saw it as the ultimate betrayal from Rachel, that she would marry Quinn was against all that he stood for, in his mind it was against all that he had told her. He therefore sought out his friend Sam. Sam who had returned to ND from a strip club thanks to pleas from Finn and Tina had helped ND tie with NM and had lots of experience with Quinn having dated her last year, so in Finn's deluded mind he was the man to ask. He found Sam perched above the bleachers which underneath housed the Skanks led by Quinn.

Quinn joined the Skanks not long after her little groups summer transformation and having seen what they were, promptly removed the lot of them and brought in her own group of Skanks. They dressed as Quinn did and originally consisted of Rachel, Brittany and Santana. They now included Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sugar and that girl who looked like Sunshine from last year. Finn approached nervously and was immediately nearly overcome with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. However he really needed to talk to Sam, so he ploughed through the smell and stood next to Sam. He tapped his friend on the shoulder and when he got Sam's attention he spoke in a hushed voice. "Sam, I need your help."

Sam having been told all about Finn's antics with regards to Rachel sighed and then asked. "What's the matter Finn, can it wait because I was having a discussion with the Fabrays here before you interrupted me." Sam finished with a glare at his friend.

Finn not noticing the tone his friend used just said. "No it can't wait, I need your advice on how to win my lady back from that girl below you." Finn finished with a sneer aimed at said girl.

Quinn, still smarting from the Sectionals tie was in no mood for idiots and Finn Hudson had become a huge idiot since they came back from Summer Break. So to ease her negativity from Sectionals, Quinn moved so that she was directly underneath were Finn was stood and yanked his legs from underneath him so that he got stuck in the bleachers. She then told Finn in a voice that would make a normal man shiver that she was going to find out how ND tied Sectionals and if she finds out that any member of ND had any part in the result, then there would be a whole lot of trouble coming ND way. She and her group then finished their cigarettes and drink and left the bleachers saying something to Sam that left Finn puzzled.

"You know where to find us."

As it turned out he did. Within a week of talking to Quinn and having listened to Finn and the rest of ND bitch and moan about how they should have won Sectionals. Sam quit ND and joined NM. Shelby was ecstatic at having another talented singer join her group, as it now gave them more sings that they could choose from which wouldn't suit her ladies range. Rachel and Quinn were also happy because Sam was able to give them a clue on how ND had tied with them at Sectionals. Rachel then approached her mother and asked. "Have the judges decided what they are going to with regards to the result from Sectionals." The response she got was not one that the group had wanted to hear.

"I wanted to tell you this after today's lesson, but I guess I can't hold off much longer. The panel have decided that the decision reached on the night is final. Both ND and NM will advance to Regionals and will both be representing the local region. Obviously, this result is not what I wanted, but I will make sure that we will beat ND hands down at Regionals and until then we can try and figure out for ourselves how they managed to tie with us, seeing as our performance was ten times better than theirs. Shelby finished with a small grin.

Sam stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Actually Miss Corcoran, I may be able to help you out there. I have been talking to Rachel and Quinn and we have together managed to figure out who got ND to tie with NM. When I pointed out to them when you were talking that I had overheard Tina and Artie explain to Mike how one of the judges liked their performance a lot, I asked Quinn to bring up the panel of judges on her phone, and low and behold a judge on their was called Chang. It turned out the Chang was Tina's dad. It was him who ordered the panel to tie NM with ND." Sam finished with a devious smile.

To Santana, this information was worth a fortune. It meant that now she could go all Lima Heights on ND because they had rigged the votes so that they wouldn't be thrown out of the competition. However she knew she had to be crafty to get them back, and upon discussing it with the rest of NM came up with the perfect way to get the cheaters back. She decided that Monday next would be when War would descend on William McKinley High School. In order for her to declare war she needed a few things and she needed to call in a few favours that she had collected over the past two years.

Firstly she gathered all of her ex-Cheerio teammates up and told them her plan and basically told them that if they didn't agree to help her, then they would be casualties. They agreed. Next she moved to the cafeteria where she spoke to the Slushie lady and asked her to prepare one hundred Slushies in random flavours for the following Monday. She also agreed as long as she was paid for it. Following on from that Santana made her way to the A.V club where she demanded that on Monday they follow ND everywhere and film and then post globally anything that happened to them. They agreed. Finally she went to Sue and asked her to approve everything that she was going to do. Sue agreed after being told what ND had done and wished Santana luck in her on coming war with ND.

"Oh Yes" Santana said to herself "This coming Monday war will be declared on ND and nothing would stand in her and NM way."

**A/N: There we go an explanation on the Sectionals tie and a brief look at the oncoming war that is about to hit McKinley High. Review at your pleasure**

**T-REX06**


	13. Chapter 13

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM. _

**Chapter 13: Revenge is a dish best served…**

Monday morning dawned on Lima Ohio and the residents of said town were slowly rising from their beds in anticipation of another week of hard work. In the Berry-Fabray and Pierce households the day had started anything but what is considered normal in Lima. Santana and Brittany awoke at seven due to a chorus of _Oh Danny Boy_ by _Daniel O'Donnell _coming from Rory's bedroom. This annoyed Santana to no end because it meant two things, one she had to get up and leave her beautiful girlfriend in bed, and two it led to said girlfriend not giving her a good morning snog. Due to her being annoyed, Santana stormed out of hers and Brittany's bedroom and marched straight into Rory's. Upon arriving in his room Santana grabbed him by his shirt and told him.

"Listen here Irish, I couldn't get my mack on because of you. That has made me angry, so if I was you I would's run down those stairs and get breakfast coz when I come down with Britt, I won't be in the mood. Understand me." Santana finished and let said boy run downstairs, hoping that he was out the door before she got down there. If he wasn't then he would become number one on her hit list today at school. Luckily for Rory, Santana took a long time to get ready so he had escaped her wrath and had left for school before she came down.

At the now named Berry-Fabray household, Quinn and Rachel had a quite normal wake up, with them making love at seven, getting showered and changed by eight and had breakfast with Hiram, Leroy, Shelby and Beth by eight thirty. As normal Brittany and Santana arrived at bang on eight thirty and the foursome left to catch up with the rest of NM at school. Along the way the group stopped by the local store to pick up a tub of glue, which Santana gleefully accepted and at a local pillow store where they picked up a bag of feathers. This puzzled Rachel, Quinn and Brittany because they had no idea why Santana would need those things, and all they were told when asked was wait until glee. This intrigued the still puzzled threesome because Santana could never keep a secret, but they agreed to wait until then because they concluded, whatever Santana was planning must be big and would be fun for them to watch.

They arrived at the school and as per the norm, they were late and today they had first period Spanish with Mr Schue and his band of merry idiots which meant that they even had time for a quick fumble around on the football field where no one was that early in the morning. They arrived in Spanish nearly ten minutes late with their clothes all ruffled and their hair all messed up. This set Puck off when he saw them because all you heard from his direction of the classroom was a "Oh Man, that sight before me is going to fuel my dreams for the next few months. My hot Jew and her baby mama going at it. Oh yes this is good."

It also had an effect on the other members of the Spanish class, however most of said class were part of ND so their reactions were far more vocal then what Puck's reaction was. Mercedes went first. "What do you losers think this is, a seedy hotel. You all stink of cigarettes and sex. I think you need a bath." Mike went next.

"I didn't think you could drop any further Rachel, guess I was wrong."

Finn finished the ND team moan off with. "Rachel, how could you, first you get brainwashed into marrying her, and now you stoop to her levels. I am so disappointed with you. But don't worry I will still wait for you." Finn finished, unaware of the noise Quinn was starting to make.

Mr Schue saved ND from any comeback by telling the four girls that they shouldn't be in his class dressed like how they were currently dressed, so they just shrugged their shoulders and walked out, their departure being accompanied by a cheer from the other members of NM.

Since they now had time on their hands. Santana bade her three friends a farewell promising to meet up with them at bleachers where they would have a KFC lunch courtesy of Shelby as a thanks for their effort in uncovering what happened at Sectionals. NM met at lunch where they were greeted by a Santana with a smile. Now past experience had taught NM that Santana with a smile was a bad thing, so they approached her nervously and asked her what she had the big grin for. She looked at them and told them the same thing she had told Quinn, Rachel and Brittany earlier on. They agreed to wait for whatever she had planned, but asked her if any of NM were going to be hurt. She promised them that they wouldn't so they left it at that. During their KFC lunch NM discovered that there was also a small quantity of Whisky at the bottom of the bag, which was shared equally between the group as they laughed and reminisced about their school life and how their futures would be better, well everyone but Quinn and Rachel who were discussing if and when they would be expanding their family.

Lunch ended and NM made their way to the gymnasium, where they had to attend an assembly hosted by the Ohio State University regarding how great their University was. Quinn shut the man who was talking off and decided to focus on what Rachel and her future children would be like. A good half hour later, the lecture finished and NM made their way to their drama lesson which was taught by Shelby. The class was spilt fifty-fifty with NM being half and ND being the other half. To say the lesson was fun was an understatement. Firstly Rory accidently fell onto Brittany and got a good look up her skirt, well he did until Santana grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and kneed him in the balls, she then threw him to the side and grabbed her girlfriend and placed her on her lap. Secondly Mike and Artie tried to gang up on Blaine and Kurt, the attempt lasted until a hook accidently found its way onto their underpants and hoisted them up in the air until their pants split. Finally Finn demanded that he partner Rachel, well he did until Rachel walked out of the Auditorium stating that she would rather eat the cafeteria curry then work with Finn again. The class ended with ND thoroughly embarrassed and NM grinning like cats that got the cream.

The rest of the day went smoothly for NM especially with Quinn asking the Hockey players to start throwing Slushie at ND members. To say they were happy was an understatement as they locked their sights on Tina and dumped a load of Slushie on her. However once the final bell rang, they knew that they had glee club to attend, well they would have attended had there not been a sign saying that Shelby had a meeting to go to, so the club was cancelled for tonight. They were unaware that Shelby had actually gone home to pick Beth up, and had allowed Santana to complete her plan to destroy ND for cheating them at Sectionals.

Santana grinned at the sign and told NM to follow her quietly as she told them that her secret behaviour would be unveiled to them when they made it to the ND choir room. They made it to the choir room just as Finn and Mercedes belted out a poor attempt at _We Are Young_ by _FUN_, and were amazed that Santana still had a huge grin on her face. When the ND duo finished Santana told them to move to the right a bit and asked them to hold their breath because once Mr Schue pressed his pen to the board, a surprise would hit the ND members. Her quote was proven not ten seconds later when a gallon of Slushie, glue, feathers and a smell that reminded Puck of dog poo splattered onto the ND members. NM couldn't help bursting out in laughter as they legged it through the corridors to their cars to celebrate Santana's prank. As they all approached the School gates Santana lowered the passenger window and shouted.

"Revenge is a sweet."

**A/N: Chapter 13 done. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am glad people like the story. It really motivates me when people like something I am writing. Anyway review if it pleases you.**

**T-REX06**


	14. Chapter 14

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM. This chapter will skip to Regionals but will include bits of the timeline._

**Chapter 14: Road to Regionals**

The week that followed Santana's revenge plan were great for NM for many reasons. Firstly ND smelt like a slurry farm, making Rachel laugh a lot because Finn was avoided like he had the plague, therefore damaging his ego and self-built reputation making him, in his eyes a poor choice for all the lucky ladies in McKinley high. In Quinn's eyes is was justice for his continuous harassment of her wife.

The second reason why Santana's revenge was great was because it meant the ND choir room had to be fumigated. This was down to the smell that the concoction of hers had been released from the choir room and was making it hard for other class rooms to function. The lack of a practice room meant that ND couldn't practice their songs for Regionals, meaning that in their eyes they wouldn't be able to entertain their fans, but in everyone else's eyes they would make fools of themselves and was good in their eyes. It served them right for making the school stink. The best part however was when anyone asked Santana how she had managed to spread the concoction of hers, all she would say was that it was a secret.

Shelby was also enjoying Santana's revenge because she got to sit in a staff room everyday watching all the teachers avoid Will because he smelt like the back end of a cow. Watching Will suffer like this was great for her because she knew this man did nothing to protect her daughter from the years of bullying she had received, so it was just like Karma coming and kicking him in the ass. However one day her enjoyment was temporarily put on hold when the Principal walked into the staff room and immediately began to feel ill due to the smell. He demanded to know what the smell was and when Sue pointed him in Will's direction, Shelby fell off her chair in peals of laughter and had to be helped up by Coach Bieste. Will was sent home and told to not come back until the smell had left his body. A week later he returned and was greeted by a laughing Quinn and Rachel and a grinning Shelby. She informed him as he walked past her. "That's what happens when my group gets screwed. Make sure it doesn't happen again, or you will smell worse than you do now." After telling Will that message, Shelby strolled to the auditorium where she had drama class with both NM and ND. The lesson in itself was boring because NM kept themselves at one side of the room and ND at the other. This was due to the smell ND were still emitting.

The rest of the run up to Regionals was quiet for both ND and NM. Instead of sniping at each other, both teams realised that they had to be at one hundred percent if they were going to win and progress to Nationals in New York, which had hosted Nationals last year, where ND had gone and been embarrassed by Finn kissing Rachel, which had angered Quinn for weeks on end. One significant event to come from the run up was that Santana had started to get nervous whenever she was alone with Brittany. This caused a lot of tension in NM for weeks as they all tried to find out what was causing Santana to behave like this. They discovered why she behaved the way she had one weekend when she had whisked Brittany off to a local beach club and proposed to her. They returned to a cheerful group and were congratulated. They also discovered that during this period, Puck and Sugar had started dating as had Sam and one of their backing singers called Anna.

The week before Regionals was an easy week for McKinley High, with the school getting ready for the competition as it was the host school. That meant that classes that were not core classes were scrapped and students were made to go to their home rooms for studying and team building exercises. It was during this period that Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana discovered their fates for their higher education. They had decided that they would go to Yale to study, with Rachel and Brittany studying Business and Drama respectively and Quinn and Santana studying Law and Politics. Also during these home room periods Finn tried again to win Rachel back from Quinn. Santana and Puck made sure that the rest of NM had a heads up for Finn's attempt due to Kurt overhearing Finn talk in his sleep about his plan. They decided not to let Quinn know because they wanted to see her reaction to Finn's latest stupid attempt to win Rachel's heart. His plan consisted of giving Rachel a rose a day and serenading her everytime she walked in to their home room. Well his plan would have worked had one Quinn Fabray not walked into the room before her wife and got Finn's wooing attempt. Quinn went berserk because she knew who he was really attempting to woo and it wasn't her. She marched over to Finn, stood on his feet and then head-butted him. She then grabbed him as he was falling and hissed in his ear so only he could hear. "Right Finnidiot, I have told you more times than I can count, Rachel is my wife, therefore I love her and she loves me. So I am now ordering you to leave her alone or ND won't have a lead for Regionals because I will make sure you don't make it to Regionals." She then dropped him in his chair and moved over to her and Rachel's desk and when Rachel entered the room she pulled her onto her lap, where she told her what Finn had attempted to do. Rachel just laughed and kissed Quinn square on her lips.

For the rest of the week, ND gave the members of NM a wide berth as they didn't want there to be any reason for their members not being able to compete at Regionals. What ND didn't count on was the rest of the school attacking them randomly with Slushies and other soda based beverages. Rachel and Santana's favourites were the iced tea and stale orange juice whereas Brittany and Quinn thought them getting a cola to the face was funny due to the bubbles going up their nose. Shelby however wasn't finished with embarrassing Will and teamed with Sue to make sure his Regionals preparation was stalled. They did this by substituting his hair gel for toothpaste so that his hair had a minty smell that attracted birds and other wildlife. They also made sure that all his jumpers turned out pink by placing red garments of clothing in his pants pockets and general washing. Sue finished their pranking by placing itching powder in his gym shorts so that he would be itching all day and night for a week.

However, Regionals was upon them, and NM knew that they were not going to just beat ND, they were going to absolutely destroy them. They got their outfits ready and waited for their names to be called, because they knew that when they were. The war with ND would come to an end with them winning.

**A/N: Build up to the regionals done, and I am on the home stretch with the story. I would like your opinion if you think my next story should be a Harry Potter/Glee crossover. Review your thoughts.**

**T-REX06**


	15. Chapter 15

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM. _

**Chapter 15: Regionals and the end of a glee club**

The Regionals stage of the show choir competition was a big deal, because it allowed the entrants to see where they were in regards to competition and it allowed them to see if they would have any chance of defeating the opposition at Nationals if they got through Regionals. It also gave NM one final chance to destroy and humiliate ND and make sure McKinley High was properly represented at Nationals. It allowed Quinn one final chance to destroy Finn in front of a huge audience, and it was one chance she was going to take because the idiot didn't seem to understand that Rachel was her wife and would never get back with him.

As she sat in the NM changing room, Quinn went over the song she had chosen to sing and was pleased with the song selection. It suited her vocal range, would entertain the audience which was important and would finally show Finn who is boss, She is the boss. Rachel was also going over her song choice. It was a previous ND song which she had sung herself and she thought it would accompany Quinn's song choice beautifully. The rest of NM were currently going through the final song that they would all sing. They had agreed the song with Shelby, Quinn and Rachel after hearing what Quinn and Rachel were going to sing. So after running through it one final time with both Quinn and Rachel, NM got ready in their Regionals outfits which consisted of Black skinny jeans for the boys and White skinny Jeans for the girls, they also had corresponding tops to match the Jeans and on their feet were jet black converse to finish their look. Kurt then surprised the group by showing off his now black hair with red highlights in. He had hidden it under a hat which had previously caused Shelby and Puck to raise their eyebrows because Kurt never wore hats that never matched his outfit and today he had.

All self-musing was cut short when all Regionals competitors where asked to report to the stage, where a draw would be held to decide what order the show choirs would be competing in. As it turned out Dalton, who's leader Sebastian was sporting a new black eye thanks to Blaine this time, went first. Then ND would follow them with their three songs and finally NM would end the competition with their three songs. This meant that Quinn would have to wait for nearly an hour and a half before she could help finally bury ND and Will Schuester for good from their glee club lives.

Dalton, in Rachel and Santana's opinion were quite good because they used their team to great effect made sure that everyone had something to do. They were both sure that Dalton would score highly on the judges final vote due to this. After the Dalton boys had made their way back to their seats, the ND group arrived on the stage and began their routine. Firstly the girls that were left in the group strode, in Sam's opinion smugly to the front of the stage and where led by Mercedes who belted out the first bit of _Stronger_ by _Kelly Clarkson_. The rest of ND moved around her whilst she sang in tandem with Tina and one of the new members and when the song finished, it faded into _Night Fever_ by _The Bee Gees._ The dance routine to this song made the whole auditorium fall around laughing because it made Finn look like a constipated horse, made Tina and Mercedes look like they had ants in their pants and made Artie look like a poor robot. The only member of ND to make the routine look decent was Mike who could actually Dance. Once they had finished embarrassing themselves the last song they sang was _I believe I can fly_ by _R-Kelly_. Once they had finished they got a round of applause from the audience, although Puck and Sugar both thought it was out of sympathy rather than their performance being any good.

NM were called onto the stage soon after and made their way over to their required positions, the lights then dimmed and then a single spot light began to beam onto Quinn, the drum solo then started up as Quinn glared at Finn as she sang the song _Better Off Dead _by _LostProphets_. She made sure that when the word dead came up, she glared at Finn who had started to squirm in his seat. As the song came to an end NM gave Quinn the chance for her solo and enabled her to finish with a flourish. They then blended the ending of Quinn's song into Rachel's. Said girl then serenaded the whole of ND with one of her classics, _Gives You Hell_ by _The All American Rejects_. She danced across the stage making sure that at particular moments of the song she looked at ND and laughed to herself when she saw them look worried. This made her happy because it showed her that she had finally beaten them at their own game. The hall was on their feet at that stage and continued to be when NM's final song _Born for This_ by _Paramore_ began to play. Brittany and Santana had the lead for this with Puck, Blaine and Sugar providing back up when required. NM left the stage to applause that almost deafened them and cheers from all around the room.

Upon their arrival in the changing room, Shelby gave them all a hug and congratulated them on a job well done. When she began to tell them how proud she was she was interrupted by a loud "Mummy, Momma and Daddy". This caused the whole of NM to burst out laughing because they knew that little Beth had arrived and they were correct not a few minutes later when a little bundle of energy flew into the room and latched herself onto Quinn and Rachel's legs. Puck scooped her up and hugged her as she then gave both of her mother's a hug and then gave her grandmother a hug. After hugging everyone, Beth was given to Hiram who also congratulated the group and wished them look at the final result announcement.

They were called back to the stage a half hour later and were asked to stand in order of performance. This time a well-built gentleman walked over to the microphone and asked for everyone's attention. He then announced the following.

"In third place is the New Directions Show Choir." At this announcement Finn started crying and Mercedes fainted. This caused all of NM to break out in silent sniggers. The announcer then said "In second place is the Dalton Academy Warblers." This caused Sebastian to go red and nearly storm off the stage. The announcer then said "The Winners and Ohio State representatives are the New Meaning Show Choir."This caused the whole auditorium to break out in applause and cheers as Shelby was presented with the Regionals trophy. She then turned to where ND were stood shell shocked and laughed at a now speechless Will, she then mouthed.

"Better look next time" and left to celebrate with her charges. This the group knew would be an all-night and maybe all weekend party they could savour and turn up on Monday to school with a worthwhile hangover.

Will Schuester however wasn't happy. Due to the bullying and backbiting his club had done to Rachel and other members over the past two years, they had been soundly beaten by most of their former star performers. Will knew what it would mean and so with a heavy heart he turned to his now quiet choir and said a sentence that he had hoped to say in a few years' time.

"Guys, I am sorry to say this, but due to our placing tonight and your constant poor behaviour over the past year to former members of our show choir. We New Directions after tonight no longer exist. So thank you guys it's been fun, but I now have other things to do." With that he walked out of the hall and out of the show Choir business at McKinley high for good.

**A/N: Nearly finished. Only a few chapters to go. Thanks for all the feedback. With regards to my next story, I will do a kind of sequel to this but my Glee/Harry Potter crossover will come before. See you next chapter.**

**T-REX06**


	16. Chapter 16

**To The Dark Side**

_What if when Quinn joined the Skanks, she wasn't alone? What if she showed Rachel, Santana and Brittany the light and they joined her. What if more people joined them? Would Glee and McKinley survive?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Any band names and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners._

_A/N: From now on New Directions will be displayed as ND and New Meaning will be displayed as NM. _

**Chapter 16: Nationals, Surprises and the future**

After Will's announcement that ND were no more, the only glee club left in McKinley High made sure that the members of the former ND knew it. Firstly when Sugar was approached by Mercedes asking if she could join NM. Sugar turned around laughed at her and told her that NM would never accept her because of what she had done to Rachel and Quinn recently. Secondly they made sure that ND members were slushied at regular intervals with messages following the Slushie's ranging from "told you so", to "I win" when Finn was slushied. However NM realised that no matter how much fun it was to embarrass their former team mates, they had a final competition to win, a competition that would either make McKinley a national show choir icon or a national show choir let down. They had to win Nationals.

To make sure they had as good a chance as any of the other show choirs, and add to the fact that they had a coach who had won the National stage of the competition before NM practiced their song choices at every possible opportunity. The songs they picked ranged from Bon Jovi to Bullet for my Valentine, however Shelby quickly said that any metal songs wouldn't work because they weren't acceptable for a show choir audience. They eventually decided on five songs they were going to practice non-stop, and then decided on the dance routines that would accompany the chosen songs. It was also during this period that Beth started to attend the practices with her grandmother so that she could see her parents perform. Rachel and Quinn suspected that it was so that she could see Brittany and watch her perform and who were they to argue when they saw Beth's face light up when she got a hug of Brittany.

Quinn also made sure that during this period of practice her and Rachel took their honeymoon. They went away for a week to Florida courtesy of her fathers in law and Shelby. Beth stayed with the adults as Rachel and Quinn made sure that they visited all the theme parks down there and visited clothing stores to stock up on their wardrobes. They arrived back with tans that made Santana and Kurt jealous and were bombarded with questions on whether they enjoyed their honeymoon. They spent the rest of their arrival date telling everyone how their honeymoon went and then went back to practicing and studying for their final exams which started a few weeks later.

Said exams went well for all of the members of NM. However ND members didn't fare so well with Finn missing an English exam and Mercedes missing a Science exam. Brittany was happy when the exams finished for her for a different reason to the rest of the students. Her reason was better than most because she and Santana were taking a leaf out of Quinn and Rachel's book and they were getting hitched. However they had their wedding reception in the most unlikely of places. They had theirs in the gymnasium at William McKinley High. This impressed and surprised NM a lot because it took a lot of guts to get hitched, but to do it in front of all their friends took it to a new level. When they were asked what they were now known as they told everyone it was now Mrs and Mrs Pierce.

However that wasn't the last surprise that greeted the group of National finalists. The Monday before they got their results and then left for the competitions, Rachel complained to Quinn that she had been feeling unwell. Now for anybody else they would be worried, but Quinn wasn't. You see she had expected this to happen as had Rachel to an extent. On their honeymoon they had visited a doctor who had performed a complex scientific procedure that sort of got her pregnant. They did a test and it came back positive. Both were ecstatic because it meant that Beth would now have a new brother or sister. Everyone was stunned when they were told, but congratulated the pair and wished them luck. The good news for NM continued after that as all members got the grades they needed to get into their chosen universities. Now all that was left for them was Nationals.

Nationals turned out to be a fun event for NM as they were back in the place they were in last year and were determined that it wouldn't be the same as last year. They were shocked however by bumping into a certain Jessie St James who it turned out was the new director of Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby wasn't bothered however because she knew how he operated and told her group that she could probably guess what songs he was going to use. It turned out she was correct and when her group got up and performed their own songs in front of the national board of show choirs and got a standing ovation at the end of their performance, she broke down in tears because her baby girl had grown up, and was now a nationals champion, even if the judges had not announced the results. She was right not an hour later when they had performed again and finished first out of fifty two other schools. They left New York a few days later with a huge trophy and two huge prize checks, one for the school and the state of Ohio and one for her group. Oh yes NM were going on holiday, they just didn't know it yet.

They arrived at McKinley to a ovation from the whole school, well everyone but ND, but NM didn't really care, they had won and proved that they didn't need the arrogance of Mercedes or the idiotic nature of Finn to win them Nationals. However the highlight for them was watching Shelby walk up to Will and then scream in his face so that everyone could here.

"Haha, I did in one year what you couldn't do in three. I used the talents of my whole group to win, not one or two. So there you go Will I win and you lose. Now my group and me are going with my granddaughter on holiday with our winnings, so enjoy the Ohio weather. We are off to Australia for two weeks to enjoy theirs." Shelby finished with a laugh.

**One Year Later**

Rachel and Quinn arrived back at their Yale apartment and immediately flopped down on their couch. Luckily for them Beth and baby Ethan were at day care for another hour, so it meant they could enjoy themselves and unwind. The last year had been strange for them but one thing Rachel was thankful for was Quinn and her insistence that she and their friends joined her and left To The Dark Side.

**A/N: Finished. I'm sorry if the ending wasn't that good but be aware that there will be a sequel to this story. My next one is the Harry Potter/Glee crossover so if you have any ideas for that story let me know. If not I'll see you there.**

**T-REX06**


	17. Authors Note

**To The Dark Side Authors Note**

_A/N: I know I shouldn't do this, but I am looking for any suggestions for the title of the sequel to this story. PM me or leave it in a review if you have any ideas or suggestions._

_T-REX06_


End file.
